Welcome home !
by azerty29
Summary: Clint comes back from a very long mission to find Natasha waiting for him with some... surprise. Let's just say he doesn't remember much about the last night before he left, and hasn't been in touch with anyone for 10 months. Definitely a Clintasha story, because I am sooo mad since I saw Age of Ultron...
1. Chapter 1

Hello dear readers ! Here is my attept at a Clintasha story, I don't know where I will get with it, it was supposed to be a one shot but I guess I just found a way to make it longer... So basically this is Clint coming back for a 10 month mission where he had no contact with the outside world, and finding Natasha waiting for him with a little surprise... See you at the bottom !

A/N : I don't own any of the characters, except for the one you will find out about a little later...

* * *

There he is. I haven't seen him in months. So when I spot him across the wall, I don't hesitate for even the slightest second. I grab him by his collar and drag him inside an empty room, locking the door behind us. I was so mad at him, for leaving without a single word, for leaving me behind, for not letting me know simply that he was alive !

"How dare you ?!" I wanted to yell. I wanted to scream. I wanted to make him regret. But instead it comes out of my mouth with a desperate tone I'm not used to. I hesitate, did I really sound so miserable ?

"Nat, I didn't have a choice..."

Like hell he didn't.

"Yeah sure. Like you were on another planet with no way to message me." This time I am sure it isn't someone else speaking, sarcastic is totally the tone I use when I'm upset. And he knows it . I can see in his eyes that he recognised it, he moves the slightest backwards but I can notice it, he's not my partner for nothing.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't contact anyone. Really"

Oh. An apologize. well it is too late. And that makes my anger reach its highest point.

"Ouch !"

Oops. I only realise that I slapped him once he backs up against the table, protecting himself from me.

"Clint, I..." I find myself at a loss of words, seeing him like that only makes my heart sting, even more with the fact that I did this to him.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me"

I am. I am happy to see you Clint. I have been waiting for you for 306 days. That is how long you have been gone. I have counted every single passing day without you. But I can never tell him that of course. It is not what we do. A SHIELD agent doesn't count days. A SHIELD agent doesn't wait for something else than orders. A SHIELD agents doesn't love. The Black Widow even less. So I keep my mouth shut. And I only let him see what I should be to him. A friend. A worried friend. Nothing more.

"I'm am happy to see you, Clint. Really. But I am your friend, and I have been worried about you. You left without letting me know what was happening !

\- Well, I would have contacted you if I could, but I wasn't allowed to talk to anyone !

\- Come on, Clint, don't try to make me believe that... We have broken the rule before for that. We have codes ! We agreed always to tell each other where we were ! We had a deal !

\- I know, I know... Okay Tasha, I screwed up, I'm sorry

\- I hope you are ! Don't you ever do that to me again !

\- I won't, I promise. You have my word."

I look into his eyes, and all i can see in it is how I know we both feel. Worried. Relieved. Happy. In love.

Wait. In love ?! No, I must be wrong. This is wrong. We both know it is. Something must have showed up on fy face because I get out of my reverie when he speaks to me.

"Natasha ? Is something wrong ?"

Oh crap. How can I get out of this without him suspecting anything ? I don't know...

"No. I'm fine. I'm glad to see you Clint

\- I missed you too, you know"

Oh my god. He just sais it with such a tone... It was so sweet...

"I know."

And then I hug him. I don't know why, but right now I am in his arms, holding him tight against my body, my chin resting upon his shoulder, and he returns me the embrace. Oh, it feels so great to be there, with him... I just feel as I am in the right place at this moment. I don't want it to stop, but I know it has to, beacause we are not allowed to be anything more than friends. So I make myself violence, and I slowly take a step back, only to sit on the table by his side.

"So" I ask him, "How did it go ?

\- Nat, you know I'm not allowed to talk about it...

\- I know, I know. But I just want to be sure you were all right. Did you get hurt ?

\- Well, it as a quite dangerous mission, but I think it went pretty smoothly, in compareason to what it couldhave been.

\- Did you get shot ?

\- Uhm... Yes. Twice actually"

At this moment my heart skips a beat. He got shot. Twice. He could have died, and I would never have had the chance to let him know that I love him.

"What ? Where ? How ? Was it a close call ? You could have died !" I am so scared that I assault him with questions, I want to know everything, to make sure he is okay.

"I'm fine, Nat. I'm fine."

He holds me in his arms again, I'm so scared that without even realising it, I find myself sobbing in his shirt.

"It was just one bullet in the leg at the beginnig, and last week in the arm. That's why I'm back. They want to make sure I don't get hurt anymore."

At his words, I get back again and take a closer look at him. That's when I realise what I hadn't seen in the first place, because I was too busy yelling. He has a bandage around his right arm and shoulder. Oh god. He is wounded. At this moment I am so ashamed that I would love to disappear.

"Are you okay ?" Well, it is funny that he is asking me that, since he is the one who has been shot a few days ago.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Don't do that again.

\- I already said that I think. I won't, I promise.

\- No, I mean it. Don't go on dangerous missions like that again. I don't know what we would become if you died. Don't leave us, please."

Clint hugs me again, kissing the top of my head, in a very, very reassuring way. I feel so comfortable right now, I could stay like that for ages.

"I'm right here, Tasha."

And then I feel him tense up against my body.

"Wait, did you just say "we" ?"

Holy crap. I said it. He wasn't supposed to find out this early. Damn it.

* * *

Sooo, what do you think ? I believe Natasha is in some kind of trouble, but you will find out about it quite soon, as I will try to update once a week for a starter, maybe more often if I can. Anyway, let me know what you think, any comments or critics are welcomes, I will do my best to answer to you. I didn't say it yet, but I am French, so English is absolutely not my first language, so any mistakes are mine. And also, this is my first attempt at this sort of writing, with an intern focus, so tell me if I wrote it like crap, I won't get offended, I promise. See you next week-end !


	2. Chapter 2

Hi dear readers ! So, this is a quite short chapter, I know, but I think it is quite intense (or not ? it seems to be while I write it, but I'm not sure... tell me !), and I wasn't supposed to update until next week-end, so don't complain about its length ! Anyway, enough chatting, I'll see you at the bottom as usual

A/N : I don't own any of the characters, except for the one whose-name-will-be-revealed-today(and if I did, things would have been sooo different !)

* * *

Previously...

"Don't go on dangerous missions like that again. I don't know what we would become if you died. Don't leave us, please."

Clint hugs me again, kissing the top of my head, in a very, very reassuring way. I feel so comfortable right now, I could stay like that for ages.

"I'm right here, Tasha."

And then I feel him tense up against my body.

"Wait, did you just say "we" ?"

Holy crap. I said it. He wasn't supposed to find out this early. Damn it.

* * *

"Uh, Clint... Well, I... Uhm..." I find myself at a loss of words. How can I do that ? How am I supposed to tell him this like that ? I can't, I can't. Panic begins to submerge me, but as usual, he understands me.

"What is it Natasha ?"

Uh-oh, I really don't like it when he calls me by my full name, and not a nickname.

"Look, I can...

\- Sit down, and explain it to me."

At this point, I don't know how to say it. Is there a right way to announce him that ? I highly doubt it. At this point, I'm sure he already guessed what I'm about to tell him, and he ia neing so patient, understanding and adorable to me that I am now very sure that I love him. I have been refuting that feeling for months now, refusing to admit that I actually cared for him more than for a friend, but since that night I slowly started to accept this fact.

Now, I think Clint likes me too, that he wants us to be more than just friends, but when I put more thought into it, I don't know anymore. I think he probably doesn't remember that night, or else he would have been acting differently with me. But what if he does ? What if he regrets what happened ? And anyway, he will definitely regret everything in a few minutes... Maybe I completely misinterpreted everything he said, everything he did, maybe he doesn't want our relationship to be more than strictly platonic. I don't know anymore... But anyway, I had him waiting for too long now, I have to tell him. So I do.

"Look, Clint... What I'm about to tell you is absolutely not easy for me...

\- It's okay Nat, you can tell me everything, I'm here for you.

\- I know, I know. You... You might want to sit down, and besides it is quite a long story.

\- You're scaring me now, what is all this ?

\- Do you remember anything from the night before you left ?

\- Yeah ! Uh, wait... " He started hesitating, looking for his memories from ten months ago. "We... We went to the pizzeria with Tony, Pepper, Steve and Bruce, right ?

\- That's right. And then what do you remember ?

\- Uh... I think we came back to the tower and had a few drinks together.

\- Exactly" I tell him reassurantly. "Anything else ?

\- Uh, no... I don't remember much else. What happened after that ?

\- Well, we were all drunk- except for Bruce, of course, who was the first to get in bed. Then Steve went to sleep, and I said we probably should be doing the same. So I dragged you to our floor, and when we were in front of our bedrooms...

\- No, no, no, that can't be..." He interrupted me, shocked as he started understanding what happened that night.

"You started kissing me, and trying to take me to your bedroom. I resisted it at first, but you were... persistent, so finally I thought "Why not ?", I mean, it wasn't like we hadn't been flirting all night, and I'm sure you know how attractive you are..." As he starts laughing, I realise what just slipped my mouth and try to justify myself, totally embarrassed, but he dismisses me quickly.

"It's fine, Nat, I get it. You find me extremely handsome but don't want to admit it.

\- Yeah, right" I say, trying to make it sound as ironic as I can. "So... we had sex that night.

\- Was it good ?" He asked me that question with such a curious tone that I can't resist but laugh for a minute at least. Seeing that he was visibly unhappy with me making fun of him, I feel the need to comfort him.

"It was great, Clint, don't worry about that. It is just the face you made when you asked me about it, it was so hilarious !

\- Yeah, I'm glad I you enjoyed laughing at me, but can you keep telling me please ? I'd like to know !

\- Yeah right. So, we had an amazing sex night, but we didn't use..."

At that moment, just whenI was about to finally let him know what the "thing" was, or rather who the "we" was, my phone rang in my pocket. I took it out, and seeing who the caller was, I immediatly answer it.

"Hello ?" I ask, already panicking.

"Hi, Natasha, It's Pepper. I hope I'm not disturbing you, but we have a little problem right here.

\- What ? What is it ? Is Jason okay ?" I already start panicking, imagining the worse.

"It is nothing major, but your son keeps crying and we don't know how to make him stop, so Tony is getting really pissed off and is actually threatening to throw him out the window. Could you please come pick him up as soon as possible please ?

\- Yeah, I'm on my way. Keep his hand off of my son !" And with that I hang up the phone. It is only when I turn to see Clint, taken aback, that I realize what I just said on the phone.

"Your... your son ?"

I nervously bite my lower lip, before I answer to him "No, Clint. Our son"

* * *

Sooo , what did you think ? Don't hesitate to leave me a review, favorite, follow... Anything, really ! Thank you very much for reading, I don't know when I will update, this week-end probably, but maybe before if you are being nice to me :P i think by now everyone connected the dots (even Clint haha ^^ ) and understood that Natasha had a baby Clint named Jason (from a producer I really like :P ). I'll tell you more about how it happened in the next chapter, or maybe the one after, when Clint and Natasha will finally get a real serious talk to understand things. See you later !


End file.
